


Two, Not One

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Fareeha has something a bit unusual to tell her mother- she has not one, but two girlfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a Femslash February request from over on Tumblr! They wanted a story about Pharah, Tracer and Zarya as a healthy poly couple telling the rest of Overwatch about them then reminiscing on that ten years later.
> 
> Got to fill my want of writing my first poly story AND more "Ana happily approving of Pharah's relationships".

Fareeha lurked outside the small conference room, knowing her mother was waiting inside. Probably cheerfully pouring tea for the three of them, unpacking the no-doubt homemade lunches.

It wasn’t unusual for her to meet her mother like this. Most of the Overwatch compounds were nearly empty, it wasn’t unusual to picnic all around the place. Hell, this week alone she’d eaten in a fighter jet, on the cliffside, Winston’s lab and about twelve other odd locations.

Her mother had accompanied her on a few. Some of the others? Well, it was who she hadn’t told her mother about yet.

It was a difficult subject to crack open. While Ana was very open minded this was… unusual.

Not unheard of, of course, just… uncommon.

By some stretch of luck Fareeha had managed to land a girlfriend. Then a second one.

It had been just her and Zarya at first. One of the first new recruits for Overwatch, the massive body builder fit in perfectly. Didn’t hurt that she’s charmingly down to earth. Insisted on being referred to by her nickname though, scorning the name Aleksandra as “not cool enough.”

The military women had meshed immediately, lives led by codes of honor on the battlefield. It had all been over the second Zarya winked one of those bright green eyes at her, inviting her to the nearest, most expensive restaurant available.

This had been only about ten minutes into meeting each other.

Ana already knew about Zarya. It was hard not to. From her bright pink hair to her robust frame to her boisterous attitude she was anything but subtle.

Fareeha was no wilting flower herself but more than once she’d been picked up bridal style and paraded around by her proud girlfriend. Full armor. It would be a lie to pretend like it wasn’t unbelievably flattering. And attractive.

Of course, it was the talk of the watchpoint whenever that happened. Same with any other relationship among the members. It was such an insular community, it was impossible to hide anything for long.

This brought us to our current dilemma.

Lena had always flitted around the edges of the two of them. Nothing either of the soldiers had ever really thought about. Hell, Lena probably never thought about it herself. Consciously, at least.

It cascaded quickly. Movie nights that always seemed to end with Lena wedged in the middle, long nights pouring over Overwatch files that turned into sleepovers, time together starting to turn into long weekends to full weeks.

Fareeha remembered the night Zarya had brought it up, sounding as confused as possible, “Is… is Lena our girlfriend?”

She was.

This was about six months ago.

Somehow the other members of Overwatch had managed to overlook this so far.

It was a relief to Fareeha. Last thing she wanted was her mother hearing it through the grapevine instead of from her daughter. This lunch was it. Zarya was going to meet her in a few seconds then they’d call in Lena after they gauged Ana’s reaction.

A massive wave of relief washed over Fareeha as Zarya stomped into the hallway, followed by the pixie-like taps of Lena’s feet.

Lena quietly wished them luck as Zarya ushered her into the conference room.

“Fareeha! Zarya!” Ana crooned, already pushing containers of food towards them, “Come here and eat.”

Fareeha forced a smile as she pulled out a seat next to her mom, Zarya flanking her on the other side. It got a little more genuine as she looked down, delighted to see her mother’s fattah. Always one of her favorites.

Zarya smiled too, although essentially every food Ana handed her as a mystery. A delicious mystery. But a mystery nonetheless.

As they dug in Ana spoke, “How are you two doing? It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to have lunch with the both of you.”

Swallowing roughly, Fareeha nodded, “It is… going well. Very well.”

Zarya was a terrible actor, trying to nod along agreeably but absolutely looking like she was hiding something. Like a guilty child. She tried to cover it by shoveling more food into her face.

Being a sniper, nothing got past Ana. Not even in her old age.

“There is something wrong.”

A statement, not a question.

Fareeha looked to Zarya for support and found only that the Russian as crammed too much food into her maw and currently trying to swallow it without choking herself.

“We just… have something to tell you.”

“Are you breaking up?” Ana asked, looking immediately crushed.

“No, no, kind of… the opposite.”

The old woman lit up like the sun itself as she nearly yelled, “You’re getting married! My sweet Fareeha, I suppose you’ll take her last name? Don’t imagine she’d want ours, since she goes by hers. Maybe hyphenated?”

Oh man, did Fareeha not want to rain on this parade. Well, hopefully it wouldn’t be rain. But taking the dreams of beautiful dresses and an elaborate ceremony away was definitely going to disappoint her a little.

“No, no, mother we are not getting married yet.”

Her face fell again, “Then… what is the matter?”

“It’s just… me and Zarya… have a… a third.”

“A third?”

The confusion in the air was palpable. Ana was looking between them, waiting for an explanation. Fareeha gave Zarya a smack on the arm as she finished up her mouthful of fattah, urging her to participate in this as well.

She did, sheepishly speaking up for the first time since arriving, “Lena is… our girlfriend. Both of ours.”

Ana nodded as she processed that, “You and Zarya and Lena…”

“Yes, mama, the… the three of us.”

For a horrifying second Fareeha and Zarya were worried before Ana smiled widely, “So, I get not one but two daughter-in-laws?”

At that the door cracked open a little bit, Lean sticking her head with a tiny smile in trying to be a bit cheeky, “Do you want two?”

“Of course,” Ana replied, holding out her arms for a hug which Lena quickly zipped in to obtain.

Fareeha sighed in relief as Lena was squeezed then released to curl up on Ana’s other side. 

Zarya gave her a sly smile before beginning to start shovelling in her oversized lunch again, “I told you it would be nothing.”

Fareeha gave a short hiss, “It could have ended badly!”

“No,” Zarya simply replied, shit eating grin plastered across her face.

Ana laughed, “Sorry, my dear, but Zarya is right. Why would you worry so much?”

“I don’t know…” Fareeha muttered, starting to go bright red, “It’s just… kinda unusual.”

“Unusual isn't bad sweetheart, what works for some doesn’t work for everyone.”

Fareeha perked up a bit, a cocky smile starting to crack across her face, “You’re just excited you might get to pick out three wedding dresses one day, aren’t you?”

“Maybe that is a positive for me.”

Lena giggled a little, “Hate to burst your bubble but I’d probably be wearing a tux for that. Maybe Zarya too?”

“Incorrect, baby bear. I will wear biggest, fluffiest dress possible. I want to be seen from space. Have own gravitational pull. Command the room,” Zarya replied, miming a massive ball gown around her with a gleam in her eye.

Ana clapped her hands at that, “Ohhh! I can’t wait!!”

Zarya smiled as she clapped a hand on Fareeha’s shoulder, pulling her into a combination headlock/hug, “Someone’s going to have to propose first, my proud falcon.”

This turned Fareeha’s face even brighter red as Lena started scooting her chair around Ana to join in the tiny dogpile, “When will you make honest women of us, love?”

Fareeha only let out a noise of anguish as her mother and her girlfriends laughed at her.

\---

It wasn’t long before the entirety of Overwatch knew. To Fareeha’s relief, as well as Lena and Zarya’s expectations, no one seemed to think it was weird.

Reinhardt was the second to know which wasn’t a surprise. Fareeha had her own suspicions about the gigantic old man and her mother.

Not to mention he’d taken an immediate shine to Zarya when she’d first shown up. He was even more excited, if the fact he’d picked up and twirled the bodybuilder around was any indicator. A bit of a shock for Zarya, her feet haven’t left the ground since she was a little girl. Fareeha didn’t doubt he’d come wedding dress shopping too. If they got that far.

The most the got in the way of razzing was from McCree who kept making cracks about things like having a “back-up girlfriend” or quoting ancient memes at her. “Gee, Fareeha, why’s your mom let you have two girlfriends?” However, it was usually followed up by him all but cooing over pictures of the three of them and worriedly asking for the millionth time if he was still going to be her best man. She doubted he really cared.

It was nice though. Lena officially moved in with them after so many months of leaving half her wardrobe scattered in their apartment. She kept stealing Fareeha and Zarya’s shirts for bedtime though, not that either of them minded.

Especially considering her lax policy on underwear at night.

\---

Large hands adjusted the picture hanging off the wall, as Zarya hummed a quiet Russian lullaby to herself. Beyond the immaculately clean glass was a picture of their wedding day.

She herself absolutely dominated the image as she’d made good on the threat of a ballgown to end all ballgowns. The massive white-and-pink monstrosity nearly obscured the tiny tuxedo’d Lena who was desperately trying to swim through it to be in the picture, smiling widely nonetheless. Fareeha stood calmly above the pastel wave in a tasteful, subtle white dress.

It was hard to believe it had been ten years since that beautiful night.

Fareeha’d made good on her promise to have McCree as her best man, who spent most of the wedding trying to not cry. Lena’d taken Lucio for hers and Zarya? Zarya tried to convince them to let her particle cannon be her maid of honor. Eventually she settled on a delighted Mei though.

Ana, of course, walked her daughter down the aisle. It was also obvious that Reinhardt did it for Zarya. Lena’s family was long gone so Jack stood in after a short battle with McCree and Genji for the honor.

It was a lavish affair. Overwatch had grown prominent again, meaning there’d been literally hundreds in attendance.

But now? It was just another quiet night at home.

Lena had already bundled herself up into one hell of a blanket burrito. Giggling madly as Fareeha tried to wrestle one away from her. The kibosh was put on that as Zarya tossed herself down onto the couch, causing it to creak massively as it toppled her two wives onto her side.

“Hello, collection of small wifes,” Zarya chirped, already grabbing the remote herself, “What are we watching tonight?”

“Little Mermaid!” Lena yelled from her captive position, crushed between an unstoppable force and an immovable object.

“We watched that yesterday,” Fareeha griped, finally wrestling the blanket away from her to throw over the three of them.

“And the day before that,” Zarya offered, “Mad Max?”

Both of them nodded agreeably as they begin to curl up together. Lena was absentmindedly twirling a greying piece of Fareeha’s hair.

“Are you teasing me about that?” Fareeha cooed, gently freeing herself from Lena’s fiddling.

“No, no, I think it’s cute! You’ll start looking like your mom any day now.”

“Could always do like me,” Zarya boasted, running her hand through her still bright pink hair, “I will always be Schrödinger’s Old.”

“You two are only in your thirties! Don’t make me feel like a Grandma already,” Fareeha said as her pulled at her face, exaggerating the wrinkles starting to form on her.

“You’ll be the cutest little babushka,” Zarya crooned, squishing Fareeha against the side and absolutely crushing Lena between them.

“Not yet!” Fareeha whined, trying to escape Zarya’s deathgrip, “I want another ten years!”

Lena poked her head up between them, “Don’t worry, I‘m sure we’ll all have another ten years! Together!”

All three smiled, exchanging kisses before starting up the movie and settling into a peaceful quiet. Things were going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up what food is common in Egypt for this and honestly it all sounded so good and I'm disappointed there's nowhere around where I live to try it.
> 
> catisacat.tumblr.com


End file.
